The Transformation
by jessilee1027
Summary: It is set between season 2 and 3. Vlad is beginning to experience changes as it gets closer to his transformation into a full vampire. How will he cope with his transformation into something he has dreaded for years? His best friend Robin will be with him to help him through it.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction, I hope all you Young Dracula fans out there will not be disappointed. I will be trying to update as soon as I can, but I hope you enjoy. DISCLAIMER-I do not own Young Dracula or the characters/storylines.**

Chapter 1 - The Awaking

The sun shone down on Vlad's arm through the leaves above him. He looked around; he was in a clearing of forest, just outside of Garside Grange School. As soon as he realised, he felt burning on his hand. He drew it away quickly. Ever since he turned 15, his skin started to react differently to the sun. He could feel himself burning as soon as he stepped outside.

As Vlad stood underneath the shade of the tree, he question why he was outside in the morning. He must have left the school while he was sleeping. He has done it every night for a couple of weeks now. The closer he gets to his 16th birthday, the more he cannot control his new powers.

As Vlad walked up stairs he hears his father yelling at Renfield for getting him the wrong vintage blood again. "Gone for a midnight hunt again Vladdy, why didn't you invite me?" the Count said as he eased into his throne, "No dad, I woke up again outside the school, in the sun".

The Count sped to the other side of the room just in front of Vlad, "You didn't get sun burnt I hope" he chuckles and then grabbed the fang file that was sitting behind Vlad. "Dad this is serious, ever since I turn 15, I am able to do these things, like a great evil power is building up inside of me, and I cannot control it."

Vlad sat down and Robin walked in the room. Ever since Robin's mind wipe faded, he came and looked for Vlad. He has been living here and going to school with Vlad. It was good that Vlad had a friend he could talk to, even though most of the time he never listened.

"I'm starving, what does it takes to get some food around here." Robin said as he stretched out. The Count sped over to Robin "I know what I want for a bite to eat" the Count flashed his fangs. "Dad what have I said no biting."

Vlad ran over to Robin to stop his father and then he could smell something different about him. Vlad gazed at Robin and could smell something so sweet. Vlad could see the blood pumping in his best friend's neck, he stood there for a moment staring at him, he could smell Robin's blood and it made his mouth water.

"Vlad, Vlad, what are you staring at" Robin said with a confused look on his face. "Nothing, let's just go get dressed, we will be late for school." Vlad rushed to his room to get into his uniform, he couldn't believe that he even thought that Robin's blood was appealing. He felt sick even thinking about becoming a blood thirsty monster in a couple of weeks.

_Thanks for reading, please R&R :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first fan fiction, I hope all you Young Dracula fans out there will not be disappointed. I will be trying to update as soon as I can, but I hope you enjoy. DISCLAIMER-I do not own Young Dracula or the characters/storylines.**

**Chapter 2 – Bloodlust**

Vlad walked over to the mirror to fix his hair. He has change so much since he was in Stokley. His hair was getting darker, black like the colour of a raven. His skin has gone paler and he has grown much taller. Vlad is now taller than Robin, which is different compare to when they were younger.

Vlad looked at himself in the mirror, every day he is becoming more vampiric. Robin walked into the room, "Come on beauty queen, we can spend all day looking out ourselves" Robin snicked as he left the room.

"Where were you this morning? I went to go see if you were in your room but the blankets were everywhere and you weren't in there." Robin asked, Vlad looked at Robin and had nothing to say. He didn't want to tell his best friend about what was happening to him… that he was turning into a monster.

English was first up this morning, Robin and Vlad walked into the classroom and sat in their seats. Since Vlads changes he has become more attractive and girls in the school were starting to pay more attention to him. It always made Robin jealous that his friend was becoming popular with the girls.

"Good morning class, okay let's get our novels out and we will begin the class by reading chapter 5" the room was silent as Mr Martin read out the novel. Suddenly Vlad started to hear a beating sound, multiple beating sounds. His ears were picking up the sounds of the classes heart beats, Vlad could not concentrate. He looked around the room; he could see the protruding jugular in everyone's neck. _'Boom-Boom Boom-Boom'_, Vlad could not concentrate any longer. His mouth began to water and he could feel a darkness that he has never felt before. Vlad jumped up and ran out of the classroom, "Vlad where are you going" Robin followed to see where his friend ran off to.

Vlad ran into the bathroom, he looked into the mirror. His eyes were pitch black and his gums were starting to hurt. He lifted up his lip_, 'good no fangs'_ he thought. Robin ran in, Vlad turned around and hissed at him in a defensive position. "Wow, awesome" Robin looked in amazement as his friend was starting to behave like a true vampire. Vlads eyes returned to the normal colour when he realised what was happening. "How is that awesome, I am turning into a monster, I couldn't be in that classroom because I could hear everyone's beating hearts, I am becoming a bloodthirsty monster."

Vlad leaned against the bathroom wall and slide down holding his legs. "Vlad, don't be scared, you are becoming a vampire and that is so cool" Robin smiled as he held out his hand. Vlad jumped back as he could smell Robin's blood, it made his eyes go black, "Get away from me, breather" Vlad hissed. Vlad stood up and ran out of the bathroom.

Vlad walked into the throne room and he saw his father sitting on the throne like he always does. "I have it all organised Vladdy, your 'Coming of Rage' party is going to be spectacular" the Count stood up and put his arm around his son. "I have invited everyone to see the chosen ones transforma-" Vlad interrupted his father "Dad, I am sick of you making a big deal of my birthday, all I am going to do is walk into a room and become a monster" Vlad yelled, a fire ball shot out of his hand and burnt the bookshelf to ashes. "Why does this always happen" Vlad walked out of the room. He wished he was normal, that he could be a breather.

_Thanks for reading, please R&R :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my first fan fiction, I hope all you Young Dracula fans out there will not be disappointed. I will be trying to update as soon as I can, but I hope you enjoy. DISCLAIMER-I do not own Young Dracula or the characters/storylines.**

**Chapter 3 – The Last Days**

Vlad has been missing out on a lot of school over the last few weeks, he doesn't want to be around breathers, even being around Robin is hard. But he cannot waste his last days locked up in his room. Vlad woke up he could feel the air beneath him. As Vlad opened his eyes, he was upside down floating in the air above his bed, he sighed, I have to stop doing that. "Cool, wicked!" Robin walked into the room and Vlad fell on his bed. "I never knew you could levitate now" Robin ran over to Vlads bed to see if he was alright.

"Ok Robin, I have only a few days left until my 16th birthday and I cannot spend it in here." Vlad grabbed his uniform and started getting ready for school. "But Vlad, I thought you didn't want to be around breathers and it is a school full of them" Robin was already dressed, he had his bag and was about to leave. "You just have to keep an eye on me during school and don't let me do anything vampiric". As soon as Vlad was dressed he sped out of his room, not human speed but vampire speed. Vlad ended up in the throne room and then a minute later, Robin ran in with a shocked look on his face, "And don't let me do that" Vlad chuckled to Robin as he grabbed his book to go downstairs.

School was good, Vlad didn't do many vampiric things, Robin was constantly keeping an eye on him. Vlad started to feel normal again, he attended every class for that day, which he hadn't done in a while. Until his last class was home economics. Vlad really didn't mind this class, but Robin hated it. He would always complain because he hated cooking.

The class was going normal, but Vlad wasn't paying attention when he was grabbing the ingredients. As soon as Robin realised, Vlad picked up a clove of garlic. Vlad quickly dropped it and he could feel the immense searing pain coming from his hand. If he was a fully grown vampire it would have hurt more, but this close to his birthday the garlic did affect him. Vlad let out a scream and the whole class stared at Robin and Vlad. "It's ok Vlad just hit his hand, I am going to take him to the nurses office" Robin said as he push Vlad out of the room. "Owww, that really hurt" Vlad was in the bathroom washing the garlic off his hand. "I really have to be paying attention" Vlads hand had a rash on where the garlic was.

It was easier if they just went back home then return to class. As soon as they walked into the throne room, there were two large coffins sitting in the middle of the room. Vlad stood in front of them "Oh no! How did they find us" Vlad saw the names on the coffin, 'Krone and Atilla Westenra'. The last time Vlads grandparents were here they nearly changed him into a full vampire at 13 and nearly reported the Count to the Council for being around breathers. The Count walked in and then his mouth dropped when he saw the coffins, "What are those old bats doing here?". As soon as the Count said that, thunder shook the school and the coffins opened revealing Krone and Atilla Westenra. They were wearing the traditional Transylvanian vampire attire, Krone was a part of the Council and she was probably here to check up on the Chosen One.

"Well hello Vladimir, the Council sent us to observe the Chosen Ones transformation, I see you are still hanging around breathers" Krone hissed at Robin. "But my 16th birthday is not for a few days" Vlad said while nudging Robin to go where it is safer. "We came earlier because we needed to see how your powers are developing before your birthday to determine how powerful you are going to be" Krone stood in front of Vlad while lifting up his lips to see if his fangs are coming through. "Owww, that hurt" Vlad hissed and sped over to the other side of the room, his eyes went black. "Ah very good Vladdy, my son and heir, already showing me how good a vampire you can be, a chip off the old fang I'd say" the Count grabbed Vlads shoulder.

"Well Vladimir Dracula, your powers are developing quiet early" Krone looked at Atilla, "Can you imagine how powerful he is going to be, he will rule us all" Krone stood there looking at Vlad. He was still a defensive position, but as soon as he heard that he stood up straight and his eye returned to their normal colour. "I am not going to rule anything" Vlad hissed as he walked off to his room.

When Vlad got in there Robin was sitting on his bed, "Is it true are you really going to rule the vampire world?" Robin said while looking at Vlad with a huge grin on his face. Vlad stood in front of the window, dodging the sun rays that entered his room, "Well I hope not I don't think I could be a very good leader" they both laughed.

When Robin left, Vlad just stood in front of the window, he reached out and put his hand in the sun's rays. It hurt a little but he is going to miss the warmth of the sun, and he is going to miss being alive.

_Thanks for reading, please R&R :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**This is my first fan fiction, I hope all you Young Dracula fans out there will not be disappointed. I will be trying to update as soon as I can, but I hope you enjoy. DISCLAIMER-I do not own Young Dracula or the characters/storylines. **

**Chapter 4 – The 16****th**** Birthday**

Vlad awoke to the sun shining on his bed in the morning. He could feel the pain of the warmth covering his body, but didn't move. The sun made him feel alive, and then he remembered – it was all going to change – because today was his 16th birthday. Vlad just looked up at the ceiling, he didn't want to get out of bed. Today is the day he had been dreading for years, the day he will become full vampire, the fangs and all. This is the day his heart will stop beating, the day where he will never feel the warmth of the sun on his skin and the day he will get the taste for blood.

The sense of darkness covered his body as he stood up lazily rubbing his eyes to get rid of the sleep. Vlad stood in front of his mirror, this would be the last time he is going to see himself. He is going to lose his reflection. Vlad combed his hair to the left side and grabbed a pair of black jeans and a grey t-shirt to chuck on. As Vlad was about to leave his room, he looked as his bed for one last time, he will now have to sleep in a coffin because he will become a member of the undead. Vlad slipped his leather jacket on and walked out of his room.

"Happy Birthday Vlad!" Robin looked at him with a huge grin on his face. I don't know if my father or Robin is more excited for today. "Vladdy! My son and heir! Come at once!" the Count shouted. The Count would be thrilled, he has been waiting for this day for 16 years, the day his son will fulfil his destiny.

As Vlad and Robin walked into the throne room his father was standing behind the dining table with presents covering it. Vlad saw his mother and his grandparents just next to the Count and then to the right of him were a few people who he doesn't know, probably people from the council. "Happy Birthday Vladimir Dracula" his family surrounded him. "Happy 'Coming of Rage' Darling" Vlad's mother just hugged him. He didn't know what was scarier, the part that he was going to turn into a blood thirsty vampire or his mother hugging him.

Vlad opened up all his presents, the Count gave him a silver coffin and his mother gave him a new cape. He had opened all the presents but one. Vlad turned around and stared at Robin. "Happy Birthday buddy, I thought you will need this today because you are not going to be a proper vampire." Robin laughed as he handed over his present. "Ohhh thanks Robin – Soy blood" the other vampires in the room looked in disgust.

"You're not really going to drink that repulsive goo, are you…" the Count picked up the bottle to sniff it. "Yes dad, I am not going to bite or drink breathers" Vlad snatched it back and put the bottle on the table. "Thanks Robin, it's a great present" Vlad smiled.

As soon as the vampire started chatting amongst themselves Vlad pulled Robin aside. "Robin you can't be here when I go into that room" Vlad looked up at his best friend, he didn't know what will happen if he came out of that room evil. "Now why will I miss the best part of the day…" Robin stood up with a smile on his face. "Because Robin, you will be the only breather there and I don't want to bite you" Vlad couldn't imagine killing his best friend. "Yeah right Vlad, you bite me! HAHAHAHA, Come on Vlad! I know you're going to become a vampire, but really, you faint at the sight of blood" Robin snickered. "How do you know that I won't hurt you, I am going to be an evil blood sucker" Vlad looked down at the floor in disappointment. "Ok fine, you can be there, but please don't let me bite you" Vlad stood up and walked away from Robin.

As soon as Vlad re-entered the throne room, the bells began to chime, signalling Vlad's transformation. Every looked at Vlad, Vlad couldn't breathe, he didn't know what to expect. Robin stood behind him and pushed him to the basement. Everyone followed so they could see the Chosen One come out as an evil vampire.

Vlad stood in front of the doors that lead to the blood mirror room. "Vladdy, make me proud! We Dracula men have an excellent reputation when it comes to transformations!" the Count said enthusiastically. Vlad looked at Robin and he mouthed _'Good Luck'_. The doors began to creek open revealing a bright red light coming from the blood mirror. Vlad slowly walked in the room, he could hear his heart beating faster and faster. There was no going back now, he had spent his entire life trying to escape this, and he didn't succeed. Then the doors slammed shut suddenly, there was no escaping his destiny.

_Thanks for reading! Please R&R :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**This is my first fan fiction, I hope all you Young Dracula fans out there will not be disappointed. I will be trying to update as soon as I can, but I hope you enjoy. DISCLAIMER-I do not own Young Dracula or the characters/storylines. **

**Chapter 5 – The Reflection**

The room was empty, apart from the tall mirror on the opposite wall. The light coming from the mirror filled the empty room with an evil red glow. Vlad hadn't seen the blood mirror in years, he never had the courage to come down here to face it. But today there was no escaping it. The mirror looked the same as it always did. The two golden carved dragons on either side peered at Vlad from both sides of the mirror's frame. Vlad approached the mirror and a shiver went down his spine.

Vlad stood in front of the blood mirror, there was a brief moment were the reflection he saw was himself, until he blinked and the reflection changed. Vlad immediately notices the evil presence in the room. The reflection just stared at him, his eyes were pitch black, his skin was even paler, it was more translucent. The hair was a bit shorter than it was now, and it was parted on the right.

Vlad looked intensely at his reflection, the whole body was pulsing with confidence, he looked like a true leader. "Are you finished staring yet?" the Reflection said in a deep thrilling tone. Vlad jumped back, he was shocked at what he will look and sound like as a vampire. Vlad couldn't speak, he just stared at the complete stranger in front of him. "Do you like it, wait one last thing…" the Reflection smirked revealing his fangs. The fangs were amazing, they shone in the red light, and Vlad just stared at them. They were longer and shaper than he has ever seen on any other vampire.

"We're special Vladimir, we are the Chosen One, together we have immense power, together we can rule the world, both breathers and vampires will bow down to us" The reflection laughed, the sound of thunder shook the room. "I am not going to be a leader and I am not going to be evil" Vlad stepped back from the mirror. "Wrong, haven't you felt the evil power growing inside of you for weeks now, all that power inside you is evil and your good side won't be able to fight it" The reflection started breaking out of the mirror, Vlad just stood there, he couldn't move. "Evil is a part of you Vlad, just like I am" The reflection grabbed his arm, Vlad just stood there he had to be in control.

He could feel the searing pain at the touch of the reflection merging into Vlad. He could feel the pain spread throughout his entire body, Vlad was screaming, the pain was excruciating. Vlad fell to the ground and the room went black, he just laid there without making a sound. Vlad could feel his heart slowing down and then it just stopped, he couldn't move, it was like he was paralysed. Vlad stopped breathing, he didn't need to, then nothing, no heartbeat, there was just silence.

Vlad awoke he looked around, he was on a cold hard stone floor. With alarm he sat up fast, then realising he wasn't breathing, he took a deep breath. For some reason it felt weird, and all he tasted was stale air. It took a moment for Vlad to realise where he was, he felt like he has been asleep for eternity. Vlad remembered the merging. He stood up, and it was weird having no heartbeat but at the same time he felt empty and dead inside. Vlad walked over to the far side of the room, he looked in the mirror but nothing was there.

Vlad stood there for a moment and raised his hands to his mouth and felt his teeth. Two sharp fangs emerged from his mouth, but he didn't realise when he touched his fangs they would slice through his finger. Vlad looked down to investigate the damage, but nothing, his finger had a huge gash on it but with no blood. While staring at his hand the gash suddenly disappeared in front of his eyes. This had confirmed it, he was now a vampire.

_Thanks for reading! Please R&R :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**This is my first fan fiction, I hope all you Young Dracula fans out there will not be disappointed. I will be trying to update as soon as I can, but I hope you enjoy. DISCLAIMER-I do not own Young Dracula or the characters/storylines. **

**Chapter 6 – The Thirst**

Everything was silent, Vlad stood tall, and he had immense confidence building up inside of him. Vlad felt power, not like before his transformation, this was different, the power felt right. But he still felt a darkness come over him, Vlad pushed it done, he had to be good, and Vlad was in control. As soon as Vlad turned around the door flew open. Vlad stood in a defensive position and hissed at those entering the room.

"Ahhh Vladdy my boy! You did it and you look wonderful, you are a true vampire now, our leader" the Count ran up to his new son and put his hands on Vlad's shoulders. The council looked at their new leader, they bowed in front of Vlad speaking something in Transylvanian. Robin had no idea what the old vampires were saying, but he went along with it. Vlad still hadn't spoken a word and was still in the same position. "Ok, well, time for you all to go, you have seen his transformation and we will have another meeting when Vlad has gotten use to his powers." As soon as the Count said that the other vampires left the room. All that was left was Vlad, the Count and Robin.

The Count sped up stairs, Robin looked at his new friend. "Hey Vlad! How you feeling?" Robin just stared at Vlad waiting for a reply. Vlad couldn't believe that his father had just left him alone with a breather just after his transformation. Maybe his father thought he would kill his friend, because vampires cannot have friends. Vlads mind trailed off, he couldn't keep track of his thoughts, and they were going too fast. Then they stopped on one thought, one basic instinct. Robin moved closer to see if his friend was okay.

Vlads eyes turned black, he could control himself, the smell of Robin's blood seemed so good. Vlad could imagine the warm taste of the blood running down his throat. Vlads throat began to hurt as Robin approached him, he could feel the thirst for Robins blood. Vlad came closer and closer to Robin's neck, his fangs started to descend so that they could sink into his warm skin, he could hear the blood pumping in his veins. Vlads mouth began to water, and Robin couldn't move. Suddenly Vlad pushed Robin away, and ran to the far side of the room.

"You said that you would stop me from biting you!" Vlad yelled at Robin, anger and pain covered Vlads face. "I knew you wouldn't have bitten me Vlad, but you can if you want…" Robin exposed his neck and Vlad was drawn to it. Vlad moved closer and closer, then Vlad gained control "NO!" Vlad yelled and sped to his room.

As Vlad entered his room, he slammed the door behind him. He had gotten up to his room so fast, but he could still smell Robin's scent. It covered the room, he couldn't concentrate, and it made Vlad thirst for the taste of blood. Fire balls came out of his hands, turning everything to ash. The scent was starting going away, Vlad started to calm down and looked around his burnt room. Vlad looked over to the middle of his room where his bed usually was, his new coffin sat it its place.

Vlad went over to the coffin and clicked his fingers. The coffin lid flew open and Vlad easily slid into it. The coffin lid closed and he felt darkness, he nearly attacked Robin. Vlad nearly had lost control. He knew that this would never had to happen again, not to someone he cared about. Vlad had to stay in control and his dark side will never see the light of day. It needed to stay buried inside of him, where no one will see it. Vlad thoughts began to trail off, his eyes began to close as he started to fall asleep.

_Thanks for reading! please R&R_


	7. Chapter 7

**This is my first fan fiction, I hope all you Young Dracula fans out there will not be disappointed. I will be trying to update as soon as I can, but I hope you enjoy. DISCLAIMER-I do not own Young Dracula or the characters/storylines. **

**Chapter 7 – The Change**

Vlad jolted awake, _'BANG!'_ Vlad hit his head on the roof of his coffin. I'm going to have to get use to that Vlad thought as he sped over to the other side of the room in a flash. Vlad clicked his fingers and the candles placed around his room lit up.

But the room still felt gloomy and dark, the one thing he is going to miss the most is the sun shine. Vlad walked over to the window, and hesitated. Maybe if he was the Chosen One the sun may affect him differently, it may not hurt. Vlad went over to the shutters and open them to let in the sun's rays. "Owww!" Vlad quickly shut the window, "I'm burning, I feel like I am on fire" Vlad patted his chest to stop the burning, well the theory of the sun not affecting him was wrong, he learnt the hard way.

Vlad began to feel a dry pain in his throat, he was thirsty, and he wanted to keep it off his mind. _'BLOOD, BLOOD, BLOOD'_ snap out of it. All Vlad could think about was the sharp pain in his throat that could only be cured by drinking blood. Something distracted Vlad for a minute, Vlad heard footsteps going past his room. Vlad tilted his head up and smelt the air, "Robin…" Vlad whispered as he strode out of his room.

Robin has been worried about his friend for a whole night, he couldn't sleep. He even decided not to go to school today so he could see Vlad when he woke up. Robin walked into his room and sat on his bed, his room looked the exact same as the one he had in Stokley. He had dark, gloomy pictures he had drawn covering the walls and it was a complete mess. It had a small single bed in the back corner, it was the only bed that was in the school.

Vlad followed his friend Robin to his room. Vlad halted just before he entered the room, "Vlad, is that you?" Robin looked up with a huge smile on his face. "How was your sleep in the coffin? Was it dark…" Robin kept asking questions upon questions.

Vlad stood at the doorway laughing at his friend, Robin was glad to see his friend laugh, but he was confused. "What's so funny Vlad" Vlad took one look at Robin, "Well it would be nice to have a conversation in the same room as you Robin" Vlad smiled. "What?" Robin just sat there not knowing what he meant. "Well because you're a breather and you live in this room, I cannot get it" Vlad pushed up against an invisible barrier smiling at Robin. Robin took a while to get it, "Robin can you invite me in…" Vlad prompted again, he couldn't understand how his friend still cannot get it yet, he's supposed to be a vampire expert.

"Yes Vlad come in" Vlad sped into the room and sat in the dark back corner, away from the sun light. "Ohhh! sorry Vlad, totally forgot" Robin jumped up and closed the shutters so that the room was dark. Robin just sat there staring at his friend, "well sorry about yesterday, I was going to apologise last night but you already went to bed." Robin looks very serious. "It's ok Robin, I hope it doesn't happen again". But before Robin could answer, his father shouted "Vladimir Dracula, come here" the school shook from the thunder outside.

Vlad sped into the throne room and Robin tagged behind. Vlad stood right in front of his father throne, the Count was just staring at his son. "Vladdy my boy, how are you meant to lead the vampire race if you cannot embrace who you really are…" the Count looked concerned. "Dad I never chose to be a vampire, and I never wanted to be the Chosen One" Vlad shouted, he was beginning to get angry, ever since his transformation he has had a shorter temper.

The Count could see that his son was getting angry, Vlad eyes were starting to turn black. "Are you ashamed of your fangs Vladdy, are they too short" Vlad dropped his head, the Count was disappointed in his son. A split second later Vlad head snapped up exposing his new face. Vlad long fangs descended and Robin looked on in horror. Even the Count was shocked at what his son had become, his son even scared him.

Vlad mouth curved up at the corners in a cocky smile. "What do you think Daddy… Too short?" Vlad hissed between his fangs. "Vlad your strong" the Count looked in disbelief, Vlad laughed. Vlad then turned away for a second then turn back. His face had returned back to normal, "But I am not going to be a monster!" Vlad sped off to his room.

Vlad stumbled into his coffin, all his strength had gone. Vlad felt weak, the power he exerted had begun to drain him. Vlad felt like a prisoner in his own body, but he wasn't going to become a monster, even the soy blood made him feel dead at the thought of drinking it.

_Thanks for reading! please R&R, also please review if you want me to write about anything_


	8. Chapter 8

**This is my first fan fiction, I hope all you Young Dracula fans out there will not be disappointed. I will be trying to update as soon as I can, but I hope you enjoy. DISCLAIMER-I do not own Young Dracula or the characters/storylines. **

**Chapter 8 – The Power**

Vlad opened his eyes to a scent and a faint knock at his door, "Breather!" Vlad hissed as he sped to the door. Vlad's fangs have dropped and he was wondering who had woken him up. "Master Vlad, your father has sent you up some…" Renfield paused, the mind wipe was still intact. "Ummm I really don't know what is in the bottle, but your father had asked you to drink it" Vlad pulled open the door and hissed at Renfield, with his fangs out, Renfield fainted.

"What is going on here?" the Count walked down the hall, he took one look at Renfield and rolled his eyes. "You tell me off for doing that Vladdy" the Count picked up the bottle of blood. Vlad stood up straight and his face returned to normal. The Count looked at his son "Vlad you are going to have to have some blood, you haven't had anything since your transformation." The Count looked concerned for his son. Vlad had dark rings around his eyes and he looked very weak.

"I am not going to drink it!" Vlad pushed it away. "But without blood you will starve to death" the Count handed the bottle to him. Vlad pushed it away again "I am already dead, aren't I…" Vlad looked up with a cocky smile. "Well see if I care, starve to death!" the Count walked off. Vlad closed the door and sat on his coffin.

Vlad felt completely weak, he knew he need blood, but he didn't want to drink it. The more he thought of blood, the hungrier Vlad got. Vlad stood up and punched the wall, he thought that with his vampire strength it would make a huge hole or even a dent. But nothing, his hand was throbbing, Vlad had no more energy, could hardly lift his head anymore.

As soon as Vlad sat back on his coffin, the Count flew in with another bottle in his hand. "What happened in here?" the Count looked around at the burnt room, everything was in ashes. "Well I got a little angry" Vlad looked up at his father, the Count handed over the bottle of soy blood that Robin had gotten him for his birthday. "I found it in the throne room, no one else will drink it, and maybe you should give it a try".

Vlad felt so weak, he knew he had to drink it, "Thanks dad". Vlad opened the lid and drank it straight from the bottle. The blood was thick and cold, Vlad took a few more sips and then pulled away, nearly gaging. It was horrible, but it did make him feel better, the pain in his throat began to fade. The Count looked at Vlad and laughed at his expression he was making, "Doesn't taste nice?" the Count snickered. Vlad shook his head, "real blood will give you more energy for longer and it taste much better" the Count just stared at his son as he sculled the rest of the soy blood.

The Count sped out of Vlads room, Vlad felt a massive reboot of power surging through his veins again. Maybe drinking soy blood wasn't that bad, as long as Vlad could think straight now and be around his friend.

Vlad got dressed and went to the kitchen. Vlad needed more blood, the one bottle was not enough. Vlad walked into the kitchen, no one was in there. A couple of weeks ago Vlad ordered some soy blood and hid it so his father wouldn't find out. Vlad found the soy blood and grabbed a bottle. His eyes started to turn black as he sculled the bottle of soy blood. Vlad didn't even notice someone standing behind him.

"Vlad, really, I thought you had some table manners" it was Robin standing at the door, he must have just returned from school. Vlad tuned around, trying to wipe off the blood that was dripping down his chin. "Ohhh Robin, sorry, I have been starving myself for days…" Vlads eyes returned to their normal colour and his fangs retracted. "You're a mess Vlad" Robin snickered as Vlad placed the bottle down and tried to clean his face.

Vlad walked over to the mirror in the kitchen, but then he remembered he had no reflection. "That's the problem with having no reflection" Vlad laughed, while trying to clean his face. "As long as you're starting to get use to the idea of being a vampire, even though you're drinking fake blood" Robin laughed. Vlad stood up straight, he didn't really mind when Robin picked on him, as long as his father never did it.

Vlad didn't mind being around Robin now, Vlad started to gain control while being around breathers. The soy blood really helped, it made it easier to concentrate on the conversation, and it made it generally easier to be normal.

_Thanks for reading :) Please R&R!_


	9. Chapter 9

**This is my first fan fiction, I hope all you Young Dracula fans out there will not be disappointed. I will be trying to update as soon as I can, but I hope you enjoy. DISCLAIMER-I do not own Young Dracula or the characters/storylines. **

**Chapter 9 – The Normal Days**

Miss McCauley has been asking both Robin and the Count why Vlad hasn't been at school. It has been a week since his transformation, and his excuse was that he was 'sick'. But Vlad had to return to school, so that he could still live a normal live until his 18th Birthday when he becomes the Grand High Vampire.

Robin ran into Vlads room and started banging on his coffin. "Vlad! Vlad! Wake up, Miss McCauley is in the throne room asking for you…" Vlad hated being woken up, the coffin lid flew open and Vlad jumped out and growled at his friend. "So what do you want me to do about that!" Vlad hissed, he was angrier when he is woken up abruptly. "She is checking up on you to see if you are coming back to school" Robin stood in front of his friend, he knew Vlad wouldn't hurt him.

Vlad calmed down and put on a pair of jeans and a top in a flash. "Well that was fast" Robin smiled, then they both walked into the throne room. The Count was standing just behind Miss McCauley, flirting with her as always. "Ahhh Vlad, you are looking much better, are you returning to school today?" Miss McCauley looked at her student, he had changed a lot in a week.

"Yes Miss McCauley, I am just going to get dressed, have some breakfast and then I will be down for English" Vlad said politely. "Ok Vlad, glad to see that you're better, good day Mr Count" Miss McCauley walked back down stairs. "So Vlad, you are really going back to school today" Robin looked concerned, sometimes Vlad couldn't control himself around one breather, but a whole school full of them could be a challenge.

"Vladdy, I don't know why you concern yourself with this foolish breather school" the Count didn't want Vlad to go to school because he wants to start training him during the day. "Dad, I am going to school, I want to live a normal life till I am 18" Vlad sped off to his room and got changed into his uniform. It felt weird being in his uniform again, he combed his hair to the left and grabbed his bag. Robin was already at the dining table eating toast, Robin liked the new Renfield because he actually cooked eatable food.

Vlad strolled in and sat at the dining table and grabbed a piece of toast. Robin just stared at him with a confused look on his face. Vlad hadn't had normal food for a week or two now, but he wanted to act normal. Vlad took a bit of the toast and tried to swallow it. But it felt so wrong, like he wasn't meant to be doing it, the toast tasted disgusting and ruff on his throat. Vlad placed it back on his plate, nearly gaging up what he has already had.

"Vlad what are you doing?" Robin smiled at his friend's facial expression. "Well I am trying to be normal, but it really tastes horrible" Vlad smiled, Renfield walked in hearing what Vlad said. "Did you want anything else Master?" Vlad just gave up, if he was going to be around breathers all day he better be prepared. "Yes, I will just have what I always have" Renfield ran back with a bottle of soy blood in his hand and a glass in another.

"Thanks Renfield" Vlad poured it into the glass and drank from it. "Well that tasted much better" Robin laughed as Vlad just put his mouth to the bottle and sculled the rest of the soy blood. "That will last me the day, but if it doesn't…" Vlad grabbed a black water bottle and filled it up with soy blood. Even though the soy blood didn't fully quench his thirst for blood, it did enough so that he could be around breathers.

Vlad and Robin walked through the hallways of the school to their first class. The hallways were filled with students and Vlad held his breath the entire time. Many of the girls just stopped what they were doing when Vlad waked past them, Vlad liked the idea of being popular. Most of the day Vlad got attention from the girls in the school, and many of the guys hated Vlad because of what he looked like.

Robin was starting to get a little jealous, so at lunch he told Vlad that he needed to work in the library to finish homework. All Robin wanted was to get away from the crowds that followed Vlad. Vlad sat be himself at lunch reading over some note, when a girl came up to him. "Hey I'm Kate, so where's your lunch Vlad, do you want some of mine?" she held out her sandwich. "Nahh I am okay, not that hungry" Vlad smirked as he stood up and walked down the corridor.

Vlad stopped for a moment because he could sense someone following him. It was James, the school football player, he was also Kate boyfriend. "Hey freak, where are you going?" James and his group ran up to Vlad, but Vlad still didn't turn around. "Hey I saw you talking to my girl, you may have the whole school fooled but you are still a freak." James held out his hands to touch Vlad's shoulder.

Then Vlad wasn't there, he was standing behind the group. "Hey James, looking for me!" Vlad smiled, "Hey freak, how did you do that?" James was really confused. The others in the group ran away as Vlad approached James, "You guys are cowards, it's just Vlad" James looked around for anyone else.

Vlad sped around to be just behind James, Vlad exposed James neck, and his eye turned pitch black and his fangs were out. Vlad could smell the blood pulsing through James neck. Just a Vlad was about to sink his fangs into James' neck Robin pulled Vlad away. "James run! What are you doing?" Robin yelled, Vlads fangs were still out and his eyes were still black. "Need blood now, I need blood!" Vlad sped into the nearby classroom, breaking down the door and destroying many of the tables. Robin grabbed out the bottle of soy blood and gave it to Vlad.

"I don't know what I was doing, it was like some sort of frenzy that came over me, I couldn't control myself" Vlad sat in the corner of the room while finishing of the rest of the bottle. "Well we better go home now" Robin sat up and walked out of the class room. That was really close, and he hopes it doesn't happen again.

_Thanks for reading! Please R&R :)_


	10. Chapter 10

**This is my first fan fiction, I hope all you Young Dracula fans out there will not be disappointed. I will be trying to update as soon as I can, but I hope you enjoy. DISCLAIMER-I do not own Young Dracula or the characters/storylines. **

**Chapter 10 – The Visitors**

Vlad was in the middle of a field and he could see the light beginning to come up over the trees. Vlad ran and hid under the protection of the closest tree. What was he doing here? Vlad looked around and he had no idea where he was. It was not outside of the school, there were no houses or roads anywhere. But how did he get here, Vlad tried to walk around without getting burnt from the sun. He was glad that they were creating enough shade to be able to dodge the UV rays.

Vlad caught a scent and heard footsteps, "Breather!" Vlad looked around to find where the smell was coming from. Over the other side of the trees was a middle aged man, probably a hiker. Vlad's instincts took over, it felt like he hadn't had blood in weeks, but he knew he had some earlier. Vlad didn't want to hurt the breather, but he could control himself, he had to taste the blood.

The man was alone, Vlad approached his victim from behind, his fangs were down. With Vlads incredible strength he pulled the man closer to his chest and covered his mouth so that his victim couldn't scream. Vlad could see himself doing this but he could control his body, he wanted to run away and save this breathers life. Vlad exposed the neck of the man and sank is fangs in.

His fangs cut easily into the man's jugular, the blood filled his mouth and slide down his throat. The warm tangy blood was so rich of taste, it had only taking a few seconds to completely drain the body. Darkness filled every inch of his body when he looked down at the corpses.

"NNNNNOOOO! I AM NOT A MONSTER!" Vlad screamed, his head bashed to roof of his coffin, "It was a dream" Vlad looked around, it felt so real, he could even taste the blood in his mouth. Robin heard the screams from his bed and ran into Vlads room. "Hey Vlad are you alright?" Robin tapped on Vlads coffin. Vlad could smell Robin's blood and it made his mouth water, his fangs descended.

Vlad lost control of his body as he jumped out of his coffin and pinned Robin to the wall. Vlad began to come closer and closer to Robin's neck, "Vlad quit it, you're scaring me!" Robin's face was covered in terror. "I could rip out your throat Breather!" Vlad's fangs were a centimetre away from Robin's skin. Then Robin quickly turned away, making Vlads fangs slice his throat.

Vlad dropped Robin as he races over to the far side of his room. "I am so sorry Robin, I am so so sorry" Robin's hands shot up to his neck to try and stop the bleeding, it wasn't a very big cut but it would still scar. Vlad sat there wanting to help but he couldn't go over there, Robin went straight to his room and started cleaning up the cut. "Vlad I can't believe you bit me" Robin smiled, Vlad just stood at his door watch Robin clean up his cut.

"I never thought going in to your room meant you could kill me" Robin was making a huge joke out of it, but it wasn't a joke, Vlad could have really hurt Robin. Vlad has never used his fangs to hurt someone before, and this was the first time he drew blood. Robin patched up his neck with a few bandages and walked over to Vlad.

"So what was the screaming about this morning" Robin didn't seem to care that Vlad hurt him. Vlad looked up at his friend "I am so sorry Robin, does it hurt?" Vlad moved further away from Robin. "Vlad I am fine, I would tell you if I wasn't" Robin started moving closer to Vlad, but ever step Robin took, Vlad took another further away. "Come on Vlad, I knew you didn't mean it, I am fine" Robin smiled.

Vlad still didn't feel ok about, "Vladimir, come, there is urgent matters we need to discuss!" the Count yelled from the throne room. Robin and Vlad walked in and two people, Vlad remembered from his transformation, were standing next to the Count. "These are members from the council…" then the Count stopped, "What happened to you?" the Count sped over to robin and put his fingers on Robin's neck, and then looked at Vlad.

"Vladdy my boy, why didn't you finish him off?" Vlad saw the bandages on Robin's neck and guilt started to consume every inch of his body. "Dad it was an accident, I didn't mean to hurt him" the Count looked disappointed. One of the older council members then cut him off, "Excuse me Vladimir Dracula, as you are the Chosen One we need to discuss some urgent matters" He extended his hands in the direction of the dining table.

It must have felt like hours discussing many various topics, Robin had left for school so Vlad had to face the Council alone. Vlad had to show off some of his powers, "Yes you are quiet strong…" then they paused and started whispering to each other. Both Vlad and the Count looked at each other wondering what they are talking about.

"Vladimir Dracula, as you are going to be the Chosen One and the Grand High Vampire, you need to be trained by the very best" Vlad hated the idea that one day he would become the Grand High Vampire. "Ok, good, I don't mind some training, when will they arrive?" Vlad smirked, knowing that he is very powerful and it would be nice being able to use it. "The trainers do not come here, you must go to them in Transylvania" the council members smiled.

Vlad couldn't believe this, he didn't want to move to Transylvania, what about school. "Wait I don't want to move to Transylvania, I thought I didn't have to move there till I was 18" Vlad looked at his father for help. "Vladimir you have to do what the council tells you" the Count couldn't do anything. "I am sorry Vladdy" Vlad could not believe this, what was he going to tell Robin. "We will be back here at sunset tomorrow night to collect you, goodbye Vladimir" the council members flew off.

"Dad I can believe you are letting them do this!" Vlad didn't want to leave, he wanted to live a normal life till he was 18. Vlad sped up to his room, and punched a huge hole in the wall, he didn't want to leave, he wasn't going to leave.

_Thanks for reading! Please R&R :)_


	11. Chapter 11

**This is my first fan fiction, I hope all you Young Dracula fans out there will not be disappointed. I will be trying to update as soon as I can, but I hope you enjoy. DISCLAIMER-I do not own Young Dracula or the characters/storylines. **

**Chapter 11 – The Departure **

The Dracula's are off again, back to where Vlad grew up and there home, Transylvania. Vlad was really going to miss this place, but he could not change the high council's mind. This was Vlad's last day at Garside Grange and he had no idea how to tell Robin. Robin had always wanted to go back to Transylvania because not remembering when his parents took him as a baby doesn't count.

"This is so cool! We are going to see real vampires in Transylvania" Robin couldn't stop talking about it. "What do you call us then…" Vlad dropped his fangs and grinned. It didn't even scare Robin, "Well you know what I mean Vlad" Robin joked, he meant because the Count had animal blood or blood out of the bottle and Vlad had soy blood. Robin really wanted to see vampires drinking straight from humans, just like in the movies.

Vlad retracted his fangs and went back to packing his suitcase, "I will be back" Vlad said as he closed the door of his room. Robin was standing in the hallway, "Why would you want to come back to a school Vlad?" Robin teased. "Because Robin, this is my home and I am not staying in Transylvania for long."

When Vlad and Robin got into the throne room it had just reached sunset and the council members flew in. "Are you ready Chosen One?" then one of the council members spotted Robin next to Vlad with a suitcase. "You are not taking a breather!" The older one shouts as he walked closer to Robin with his fangs out. Vlad stood in front of Robin in a defensive position, "Yes! He is coming, or I am not going!" Vlad hissed then thunder shook the walls. The council member stood back, obeying the power, "Alright sir, are we ready then?".

The Count looked at Vlad and nodded, "Alright let's go…" the Count and the council members turned into bats and flew off. "How am I meant to get there! I can't fly" Robin stood there with a confused look on his face. "Well Renfield is driving us there, I am not going to turn into a disgusting flying rodent, it's not normal." Vlad and Robin grabbed their bags and got into the car. Vlad looked out the rear window, he must return to the school.

Vlad never thought he would be going back to Transylvania again after an angry peasant mob scared the Dracula's away in the first place. But they were going back, and this time Vlad is a proper vampire, there aren't any schools were Vlad could hide out and be normal. He had to be a full time vampire now.

Vlad had been cooped up in the car all night with both Robin and Renfield and he was starting to get a sharp pain in his throat. He was trying not to think about it, but he could smell both Robin's and Renfield blood. Vlad tried to turn away but was drawn to the thought of _'BLOOD, BLOOD, BLOOD'_, but he wasn't going to try human blood. Vlad couldn't stand it and then Robin looked up at Vlad, "Are you ok?" Robin moved closer to Vlad. "I NEED IT! I NEED BLOOD NOW!". Vlad sped around the car searching for the bag of blood, it looked like he was bouncing of the walls super-fast, he was a blur.

Vlad found the bottles and quickly opened one and started sculling the soy blood. He knew he had to get a handle of this bloodlust thing if he was going to be around Robin, but sometimes he got distracted and the blood wears off faster when around breathers.

"I hope I can gain more control with these new trainers" Vlad said as he grabbed another bottle. "Well I hope I can learn some vampire fighting skills with these new trainers" Vlad laughed and Robin was pretending to hit and invisible wall, then accidently hitting the window and hurting his hand. "Well, you are going to have to do better than that" as Vlad picked up one of the empty glass bottles and crushed it in his hand. Robin's mouth dropped open "I need to learn that!" they both laughed.

Vlad would have to constantly keep an eye on Robin because he didn't want him to get bitten. "Robin, now this place is going to have a lot of vampires, so you cannot go off by yourself" Vlad stared at Robin but he only had a huge grin on his face. "I am not going to follow you around all day, I want to explore, I want to see Transylvania. Just because I am not a vampire doesn't mean I need you protecting me, I can do it myself" Robin pulled out a clove of garlic and a small wooden stake.

Vlad was shocked, and stood back, "Where did you get that? You could have really hurt me with that stuff!" Vlad hissed as Robin put them back in his pocket. "I got them when you went through your transformation, I need some way to defend myself!" Vlad relaxed a bit and sat back into his chair. "Ok, but don't do something stupid!" As soon as their conversation was over Vlad looked out of the window, while begin careful of the sun. "There it is, the Dracula Castle" Vlad pointed to a huge, dark and scary castle on the top of a hill. Renfield pulled up to the door so that Vlad could get inside without getting burnt, "Welcome home Master Vlad!"

_Thanks for reading! Please R&R :)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it has been so long :) This is my first fan fiction, I hope all you Young Dracula fans out there will not be disappointed. I will be trying to update as soon as I can, but I hope you enjoy. DISCLAIMER-I do not own Young Dracula or the characters/storylines. **

**Chapter 12 – The Castle**

Vlad looked up at the Dracula Castle, he hasn't been here in years, not since he had to pack up and left with Ingrid and the Count when an angry peasant mob chased them out of Transylvania. They were only young then, and it was just after Magda, their mother, left the Count and her children for a werewolf. This castle brought back so many happy family memories. He grew up here, even though it wasn't the traditional growing up a breather will experience, it was still home.

Vlad looked out of the window and saw the sunlight reflecting off the windows, he was glad Renfield parked closer to the door. Even with his mind wipe, he still understood that his family was really sensitive to the sunlight. Robin opened the door, "Wow! This is wicked. You used to live here... I would never leave this cool castle" Robin jumped out of the car without letting the sun hit Vlad. Vlad put his hood on "Ok here it goes!" Vlad clicked his fingers and the front door of the castle opened and then he sped inside. Smoke filled the room, "OWWW!" Vlad yelled as he patted his jumped.

Vlad stood up and looked around, this place hadn't clanged, maybe a little more spider webs and dust but it still felt like home. "Nice entrance buddy!" Robin laughed and looked around the castle, it was twice the size compare to the castle in Stokley. Two men walked in, one was a council member that Vlad met back at Garside Grange and the other was a complete stranger. The two vampires walked up to Vlad, Robin stood just behind him, "Ahhh, you brought a snack..." the strange vampire hissed through his fangs. Vlad exposed his fangs "He is not for biting, he is my friend." Vlad stood in front of Robin defending him. But the vampire didn't back down and took a step closer, Vlad's eyes turned black and with all his strength he pushed both the fully grown vampires to the other side of the room, crashing through the wall and landing on the ground.

"He is as powerful as you said he was, all he needs is training and he will rule us all" the vampire stood up, they even looked a bit hurt. Vlad smirked at the pain he had caused but he still had his fangs out. The vampires walked up to Vlad and held out his hand, "Hello Vladimir Dracula, I am Stefan Barack and I have been chosen to train the next Grand High Vampire" Stefan bowed in front of Vlad. Vlad retracted his fangs, he hated being addressed as the next Grand High Vampire.

The Count sped into the room and saw the anguish between Vlad and Stefan, "Ahhh Vladdy, I see you have met your new trainer... What happened in here?" The Count looked at the hole in the wall and the dust covering both Stefan and the council member. Stefan started dusting his robes, "Just a disagreement about the breather, we thought he was for biting" Stefan looked as Vlad. "I do not bite or drink breathers" Vlad hissed, Stefan couldn't understand him, how can the new Grand High Vampire not hurt breathers, but be friends with them. "Well I can change that! You need to accept your vampiric side to embrace your destiny" Stefan dusted himself off and flew out of the room.

"Well that's never going to happen" Vlad hissed and sped up to his old room. Vlad entered his room and looked around. The Count must have moved all his furniture here, his coffin was in the middle of the room. Vlad clicked his fingers and hoped into his coffin. Robin ran up the stairs to find Vlad, but he had no idea where anything was, he stumbled through the endless hallways, the castle was probably play tricks on him. Robin found a door and walked into a room. It was hard to make out the room but he could see a small bed covered in stuff toys and a dresser in the corner with a huge mirror on it. Robin walked around the room and picked up a small book that was on the floor, '_Ingrid's Diary'_ was printed on the cover in small cursive handwriting.

"What are you doing in here" Robin spun around and saw Vlad standing at the door, pain covered Vlad's face. "Well I was looking for you... Is this Ingrid's room?" Vlad walked in and looked around his sister's old room. He was never allowed in here when he lived in this castle, but when he stood in her room he remembers the memories of his sister. He really missed her, even if she tried to kill him and the Count, she was family.

"Yes it was, we better get out of here. I will show you to your room" Vlad gestured to down the hall and Robin followed. Vlad went passed his room to the room next to his and walked in. It was a little bit smaller than Vlad's room and it had one of the Counts old coffins in the middle of the room. "Oh! Robin we can move a bed in here if you like, I know you will be much comfier" Robin walked over to the coffin and felt the soft velvet inside. "Nahh, it's all good, I always wanted a coffin" Robin grinned and jumped into the coffin. "Ahhh this is nice" Vlad laughed, "You will always be the better vampire than me" Vlad smiled.

Vlad was about to walk out of the room, "Hey Vlad, I know you miss her, she was family but she ruined you life" Robin jumped out of the coffin and put his hand on Vlad's shoulder. Vlad could only just imagine the great evil she was up to in Stokley, Vlad sighed and sped out of Robins room.

_Thanks for reading :) Please R&R!_


	13. Chapter 13

**This is my first fan fiction, I hope all you Young Dracula fans out there will not be disappointed. I will be trying to update as soon as I can, but I hope you enjoy. DISCLAIMER-I do not own Young Dracula or the characters/storylines. **

**Chapter 13 – The Training**

Vlad woke up and headed downstairs, the Count was sitting on the throne talking to Stefan. The throne room was the exact same as the one at Garside Grange, filled with all the same furniture. Vlad sat at the dining table and opened a bottle of soy blood into a glass. He still wasn't used to the taste of the soy blood and it still didn't quench his thirst but it softened it and gave him energy. Vlad could feel the energy building up inside of him as he finished off the glass. "You are going to need real blood if you want enough power to begin your rein" Stefan said as he picked up a bottle of blood and gave it to Vlad.

"I won't be needing that, I have all the power I need. Anyway you are only meant to train me, not tell me what to do." Vlad stood up and pushed the bottle away. "But you are meant to be the Chosen One, not a breather loving vegetarian vampire. Now if I am going to train you, embrace your vampiric side. I will be down in the training room, be there in half an hour" Stefan flew off leaving Vlad and the Count in the throne room.

"I have really missed this castle, it was one of my favourites until those breathers chased us out of here" the Count said as he sped over to the dining table behind Vlad. "Vlad I know you don't like it here, but please can you listen to Stefan and go to training" the Count looked concerned for his son. He needed to master his powers if he was ever going to get the throne. "Yes dad, I will try, but I am not going to drink blood!" Vlad sped downstairs to the training room.

Stefan was in the middle of the room facing away from Vlad, "Ok let's get this over with" Vlad started walking over to Stefan. Stefan flew around and was behind Vlad, "Come on Chosen One, show me your power!" Stefan yelled. They began hand to hand combat, Vlad could feel Stefan strength, but he was stronger. Vlad's fangs were out and he was winning, "You need to embrace the evil Vlad!" Stefan pushed Vlad to the ground then Vlad eyes turned black. Vlad hit the floor with all of his power and the shock waves pushed Stefan to the floor.

Vlad must have been in the training room for hours, Robin had heard all the fighting from the throne room. "Are you sure he is ok?" a concerned Robin said to the Count. "He will fine, a few broken bones won't hurt him, anyway I think he is winning most of the time, he is learning quiet fast" the Count's vampire hearing could pick up everything that was going down stair. He wishes he could be the one teaching his son, but the council wouldn't let it, Vlad had to be taught by a trained vampire that was approved by the council.

"That is all for today, tomorrow you will learn levitation and telepathy" Stefan picked up his jacket and flew off. Vlad was annoyed, it didn't seem like training, all Stefan did was attack him. How was he meant to learn from that, although tomorrow might be good, Vlad always wanted to learn how to control his levitation. Even though he could do it before his transformation he needed to master it.

Vlad headed back upstairs and saw Robin on the couch and the Count on the throne reading the Vampire Times newspaper. "How was training your highness?" the Count jumped up and patted Vlad on his back. "I told you to stop calling me that, and the training was good" Vlad looked up at Robin, "Come on Robin lets go upstairs and I will show you around" Robin jumped up with a huge grin on his face.

Vlad showed Robin the whole castle and he told Robin about all the memories that filled the walls. Vlad ended the tour down in the blood cellar, he grabbed a bottle of soy blood and sat on the chairs in the back corner. "No offensive Vlad but how are you going to rule a whole evil vampire race when you don't have an evil bone in your body" Robin commented as he sat down next to Vlad. He remembered Vlad telling him that his transformation was meant to change Vlad, that his reflection was meant to make him evil but Robin hadn't seen any evil behaviour apart from his bloodlust. "I haven't told you this but I think it has to do with when I went into the mirror room... I don't think I merged fully. I feel that there is still a piece of my reflection in that mirror, I must have got all my vampire power but not the evil reflection that is supposed to go with it." Robin remembered the Counts reaction to Vlad's transformation, Vlad didn't act as evil as he was supposed to be.

"But do you really need your reflection... come on you really don't want to be evil like your father" Vlad knew he never wanted to be evil but deep down he needed it to be a leader. "Vlad you can be a leader without it, you will be able to make your own decisions and make your own destiny" Robin did believe that his friend would make a great leader. "Robin but I don't want to lead vampires out of the darkness and into the world where a lot people can get hurt" Vlad was always told by his father and the high council that was his destiny. "But it doesn't have to be that way Vlad, you have the power to write your own destiny, you can bring peace among breathers and vampire, I can help you." Robin smiled, Vlad had the power to do what he wanted he had the power to change the world, he wanted peace.

_Thanks for reading :) Please R&R!_


	14. Chapter 14

**This is my first fan fiction, I hope all you Young Dracula fans out there will not be disappointed. I will be trying to update as soon as I can, but I hope you enjoy. DISCLAIMER-I do not own Young Dracula or the characters/storylines. **

**Chapter 14 – The Chosen One**

Vlad never wanted to become a vampire and even worse the Chosen One. That evilness made him hate what he had become and he knew that if he was going to become the Grand High Vampire when he turned 18 he was going to have to rule a race he never wanted to join.

But he had to make this Chosen One thing work for himself, he had to do what's best for both vampires and breathers, which meant peace. Vlad was going to do it his way, not anyone else's ideas about what the Chosen One must or mustn't do. Vlad wanted peace, Vlad wanted no more wars or fighting between vampires and breathers. This was Vlad's plan but he could not tell anyone about it, not until Vlad was older and more powerful to execute his new destiny.

"I still don't know how this is going to work Robin! Vampires are bloodthirsty evil monsters... they don't want to be nice to a breather. It's already bad enough dad tells me off for playing with my food!" Robin gulped, he sometimes forgets that Vlad is a vampire, he never really acts like it anymore. "You're the Chosen One Vlad! You can bring peace" Robin patted him on the back.

"Yeah that's what I mean, we don't even know what this Chosen One thing actually is. I only know what people keep telling me, we have to find out for sure. Ok let's go to the library, there is a lot of books there!" Vlad sped off, forgetting that Robin isn't as fast as a vampire. "Sorry mate, come on lets go" Vlad smiled and walked down the hallway.

Vlad opened these huge solid wooden doors and walked into the library. The room was huge, there was tall bookcases filled with books covering every wall. The books were filled with vampire law, history, prophecies and whatever you could think of. "Okay Robin, let's find out what this Chosen one thing means" Vlad effortlessly grabbed an armful of books, which would have been really heavy and put them on the table in the middle of the room.

Robin walked over to the table and picked up the first book and started scanning the pages. "Vlad this is so cool, I can believe you have all of this! How did you get it all?" Vlad was speeding around the room, grabbing multiple books from every corner of the room. Vlad put the rest of the books from his hands on the table and sat down on the chair. "Dad's over 600 years old, he collected most of it from travelling and some of the books are from other clans that have been dusted." Robin and Vlad had been searching for hours, they must have gone through half the library by now. But still no sign of anything relating to the Chosen one, "I don't get it, if they all knew that the most powerful vampire would come some day they should have some information about it" Vlad placed done his book. "Ok Robin, time for a break, I am going to get a snack, be back in a second" Vlad sped off to the kitchen and literally a second later Vlad sped in with two sandwiches and two cups. One of the cups was filled with water and the other was filled with soy blood.

Vlad was starting to have human food, he knew that it didn't do anything, he just wanted to have it so that he could feel normal. Robin leaned back into his chair and started eating his sandwich when he saw a small book underneath the table. Robin bent down to pick it up, it was a small blue book with gold engravings on the front. Right in the centre of the cover was the title 'Chosen One'.

"Yes I have found it" Vlad looked up and saw Robin holding a book in his hand. "Robin you're a genius!" Vlad smiled and sped over to the book. They opened the book, there was only around 20 pages but it was better than nothing. Vlad began to read the pages, "It's talking about how the bloodlines are falling and they need a great and powerful vampire to lead them. The Chosen One will bring a new age of vampires and a new destiny".

Robin smiled "that's good right, it doesn't say that you have to be evil and lead the vampires out of the darkness, that means you can do what you want!" Vlad flicked though a few more pages. There was only a page or two about another chosen one, it said he had great power that nearly destroyed vampires and breathers. Vlad cringed at the description of what his power could do.

Suddenly the Count sped in, Vlad quickly hid the book and sat back on his seat while eating his sandwich. "Ah Vladdy, there you are... I have been looking for you... what are you eating?" the Count looked at his son with a disgusted and confused look on his face. Vlad place the plate on the table, "Vladdy why are you eating breather food? You are a vampire, and that is unnatural... Anyway what are you doing?" the Count looked around wondering why his son was in the library. Vlad knew he could not tell his father that he was searching for information about the Chosen One because he didn't want to tell the Count about his plans for peace.

"Nothing just finding a spot to relax with Robin... so dad what did you want to tell me" Vlad quickly changed the subject so that the Count wouldn't be curious. "Ahhh yes, I came to tell you that next week we are going to have a feast to celebrate your transformation. Every clan leader and council member is going to attend, so that they can see the Chosen One"

"Really another party... remember the last time we had a gathering of clan leaders, it ended up with slayers trying to kill us and leaving Stokley." The Count remembers the night his only daughter betrayed him. "That won't happen again, you are going Vlad and you can bring your pet!" the Count pointed towards Robin laughing and sped off.

_Thanks for reading :) Please R&R!_


	15. Chapter 15

**This is my first fan fiction, I hope all you Young Dracula fans out there will not be disappointed. I will be trying to update as soon as I can, but I hope you enjoy. DISCLAIMER-I do not own Young Dracula or the characters/storylines. **

**Chapter 15 – The Feast**

Vlad was upstairs getting dress in his tradition Transylvanian clothes for tonight celebration. All the clan leaders and members from the vampire high council will be attending, and Vlad hated all the attention. Vlad walked over to his closet and grabbed is cape, while putting it on he walked past the mirror that he covered with newspaper. Vlad pulled back the paper, he wishes he could see his reflection, maybe he could finally see how he looked and not having to guess by asking Robin.

The Count flew in and saw his son dressed, Vlad looked more like the Count every day. "Vladimir you look like a true leader" the Count looked at his son, he had made him so proud. "Thanks dad, but I don't understand why cant I just wear what I want" Vlad tried to fix his cape as it was sitting uncomfortably. The Count sped over to fix his cape and sat it nicely on his shoulders.

"Another thing Vladdy, the clan leaders and the council members don't know about your vegetarian option and I don't think they would like that whole idea of their next leader not drinking blood, it may anger them. So just for tonight can you drink real blood, to keep up pretences." The Count smiled hoping that his son will agree, it was already embarrassing enough that some vampires knew about Vlad unvampiric behaviour but if the whole vampire world found out it may disgrace the name 'Dracula'.

"Dad I am not going to drink blood EVER! But I think for tonight I will pretend, maybe I will put my soy blood in an old blood bottle. The drink that for tonight..." Vlad didn't like lying to vampires, but he needed their loyalty so that later on they can help him with his peace plan. "Also remember your breather is not allowed to join our celebration, if they find out that we are harbouring a breather they might dust us then and there" Vlad nodded and the Count flew off.

The Count sent Renfield out to do some errands so that the affects of the mind wipe would not get strained. Seeing that many vampires in one place may do some damage to Renfield. Robin knew that he couldn't be in the castle for the party it would put both himself and the Draculas lives on the line. So Robin was going to go into the town for the night, finally he would be able to go sightseeing in Transylvania. Robin got dressed and packed an overnight bag, just in case the vampires were still in the castle. Robin also grabbed his stake and garlic, he didn't want to use them but he felt safer with them.

Vlad walked into the room and saw Robin holding the stake and garlic, "I hope you are not going to use that on me" Vlad smiled and Robin put them in his bag. "Sorry mate, Nahh they are just in case when I am in town" Robin grabbed his bag and patted Vlad on his back. Vlad flinched away, "Owww! You had garlic on your hand" Vlad laughed as he rubbed the sore spot on his back and headed down stairs.

The throne room was all set up and it was an hour until the guest arrived. "Ok mate I will see you tomorrow, don't have too much fun" Robin said sarcastically and headed out the front. Robin must have must just got into town when he remembered he forgot his wallet that was sitting on his coffin back up at the castle, he could do much in the town without any money. So Robin decided to sneak back into the Castle and then back out, Vlad had already shown him a few secret entrances.

The guest started to came and the room was filled with vampires. The Count had to make a big announcement when Vlad entered the room because this feast was for the Chosen One. The Count stood up at the front of the room and everyone stop what they were doing to look at the Count, "I Count Dracula, is here to announce the guest of honour, my son the Chosen One and the next Grand High Vampire, Vladimir Dominus Imperator Electus Dracula!"

Everyone clapped as Vlad walked into the room, he hated his full name but he smiled. Vlad had to address everyone in the room, Stefan had taught Vlad some of the Clans history so that he could use it in conversations. Vlad had spoken with everyone and he was getting tired of this night, he would rather be spending it with Robin in town. The Count tapped Vlad on his shoulder, "Vlad now for the entertainment, you are going to show us what you have been learning in you training with Stefan" the Count pointed to Stefan gesturing him to come closer.

"Yes Count Dracula" Stefan bowed, the Count took off Vlad cape and jacket. "Ok ladies and gentlemen, tonight we have a special event, you are going to see the Chosen Ones powers" the whole room was full with applause, while Vlad stood in the middle of the room with Stefan. The Count looked at Vlad gesturing him to start, they began circling each other. Stefan sped around to be just behind Vlad, but when Vlad was just about to turn around Stefan punched Vlad in the jaw.

The force of the punch flung Vlad to the other side of the room, this was starting to make Vlad angry. Vlad stood up to see another punch come at him, this time Vlad dodged and jumped into a series of blocks and attacks. This hand-to-hand combat seemed too easy and Vlad was starting to get into it, but he wanted to make it a show. After several more strikes Vlad could feel the darkness creeping in, Vlad dropped his head and then snapped it up exposing his fangs. Vlad's eyes went black as he approached Stefan, most of the room could feel the power coming from Vlad at that point.

Stefan through a few more punches and Vlad dodged them all, then Vlad stood up straight and hit the floor with all his strength. This force threw most of the vampires in the room onto the walls, Vlad held them all up on the walls and let Stefan stay on the floor. Vlad walked over to Stefan, the thunder from outside was shaking the castle. Vlad stared at Stefan, he couldn't move and then Stefan's face started turning into dust.

Vlad finally realised what he was doing and stopped dusting Stefan. He then released the other vampires and his face returned to normal. The room filled with clapping and the Count walked up to his son. The Count was proud of his son but also fearful of what he could do. "Well done Vladdy!" the Count patted Vlad on his back, while many of the council member praised Vlad's power and training. But Vlad didn't feel good about it, he let his dark side take over again, he could have dusted everyone in this room if he wanted to. This reminded Vlad of the other Chosen One in the book.

_Thanks for reading :) Please R&R!_


	16. Chapter 16

**This is my first fan fiction, I hope all you Young Dracula fans out there will not be disappointed. I will be trying to update as soon as I can, but I hope you enjoy. DISCLAIMER-I do not own Young Dracula or the characters/storylines. **

**Chapter 16 – The Choice**

Robin got back up to the castle and ran around to the side gate. Vlad had previously told Robin about one of the secret entrances that lead up to the left wing where Vlad and Robin's bedroom is. Robin just had to be quiet, he has to be in and out, not to go into the throne room. Robin pulled the bushes that were covering the entrances and gently pulled open the door.

Robin quietly walked down the hallway, he could hear cheering and laughing coming from downstairs. Robin really felt left out, he really wanted to be around all those cool vampire, well maybe someday he will be able to do it. Downstairs Vlad was pretending to drink his blood and talking amongst the other council member. It even looked like Vlad was enjoying himself, he didn't see all the bad in having a little fun. But not too much fun could lead to something he may regret.

Across the room from where Vlad was standing, a vampire was standing next to the stairs that went up to the left wing. He was a half fang and a member of one of the clans invited tonight. The male vampires head shot up to a noise upstairs, no one else in the room noticed because it was so noisy in the room. Vlad was still chatting with his father and one of the Counts old friends, and he didn't notice the young male half fang going upstairs.

The vampire walked upstairs and smelt the air, "BREATHER" he hissed between his fangs. Robin got into his room and grabbed the wallet that was still were he left it. Then Robin heard a noise, he quickly turned around but no one was there. Robin had to get out of here, it was too dangerous, he wished he didn't leave his bag with his stake outside.

As soon as Robin was about to leave the young half fang slowly came out of the shadows. His fangs were out and he came closer and closer to Robin, "What is a breather doing in the Dracula Castle... are you a snack just for me!" the young vampire smiled and lunged at Robin. Robin jumped back and tumbled on his coffin and fell to the ground. Majority of the force of the fall was through his arm.

Downstairs nothing could be heard of what was happening upstairs, but Vlad stopped his conversation and shot his head up. Vlad could see a vision of a vampire attacking Robin. But Robin was meant to be in town why was he upstairs. Vlad quickly sped upstairs, no one really notices apart from the Count. The young half fang was standing over Robin who was cradling his arm.

The vampire drew closer and closer to Robin and was centimetres from Robins throat. Vlad pushed open the door with force and quickly drew out a stake throwing it across the room into the vampire. Vlad stood there in shock of what he just did, the vampire immediately turned into ash above Robin and disappeared into a pile on the floor.

Vlad had just dusted a vampire, he wanted peace, not war, and he had just broken one of the rules he wanted to enforce. Vlad snapped out of it to see if his friend was alright, "Robin! Are you ok, why are you here..." Robin stood up and the Count flew in. He saw the pile of ashes on the floor, "Vlad what have you done, you have dusted one of your own." The Count looked in shock, "Dad, I didn't mean it, he was going to hurt Robin... what are we going to do?"The Count had a plan to protect his son.

Renfield came home and Vlad sent Robin off with him to a breather hospital while the Count and Vlad executed their plan. "Now Vlad go put those ashes outside and in 30 minutes it will be morning, the sun will come up and our problems will go away" the Count was pleased with his brilliant idea. "Good plan Dad" Vlad picked up the ashes and placed them outside.

Many of the vampires had headed off to sleep down in the crypts before the sun had risen. Vlad quickly ran inside just before the sun came up over the hills and shut the doors. The Count walked into the crypt waking up every vampire, "I am sorry ladies and gentlemen, we have had a casualty, a vampire was caught out in the sun, I am sorry for your loss." The Count tried to put on a sympathetic face but he was so pleased with his plan making skills.

The rest of the vampires left that night, the young half fangs clan were very upset and vowed never to come back to the Dracula castle. Vlad was sitting in front of the fire drinking his soy blood straight out of the bottle, the Count walked in, "Hahaha! Brilliant plan, Ahhh what's the matter Vlad?" The Count speed over to his son.

Vlad just sat there in silence, he was miserable here. His best friend was nearly drained by a vampire, he was getting closer and closer to an evil side and he was missing out on a sort of normal life before he took the throne at the age of 18. "Vlad what's the matter? The feast went well last night and you saved your breather friend" Vlad stood up and placed his half empty bottle on the mantelpiece.

"Dad I wouldn't have to save him time and time again if he wasn't in a life threatening situation all the time. I want to give Robin a normal life, I want a normal life and being here in Transylvania is stopping that." By the end Vlad was yelling. "Vladdy what are you on about! You need to be here, you need to train here! You don't have a choice!" the thunder from outside the castle shook the walls.

"Dad this is my CHOICE! I want to go back to school, I have had enough training and I will get some more when I turn 18" the Count agreed, he needed his son on his side if he wanted to share the power with him. This was Vlad's choice, and he wanted to give Robin a normal life, even if it meant Vlad would have to lose his only friend.

_Thanks for reading :) please R&R!_


	17. Chapter 17

**This is my first fan fiction, I hope all you Young Dracula fans out there will not be disappointed. I will be trying to update as soon as I can, but I hope you enjoy. DISCLAIMER-I do not own Young Dracula or the characters/storylines. **

**Chapter 17 – The Intrusion**

Ever since Vlad met Robin outside his window when the Draculas moved to Stokley he has been in danger. Vlad had brought Robin into the world of vampires, when they were kids it wasn't a huge problem but now Vlad is a fully grown vampire his life is at risk. Not just Robin's physical life but living a normal life, with a family and growing old, and it is ruined by staying here with Vlad.

Vlad was lying back in his coffin waiting for Robin to come back to the castle. Vlad had already had four bottles of soy blood and he just got his fifth one out of the cellar. Robin strolled in with a black cast on his arm, he wasn't going to get a cast that would ruin his whole gothic look, "Geez Vlad! How many bottles of fake blood can you have? That must be very unhealthy!" Robin joked as he sat down on the couch in Vlad's room.

Vlad sat up in his coffin and put down the bottle, "Nahh, it's not that bad! I just have a lot of blood when I am thinking about stuff... Anyway how are you doing?" Vlad tried to change the subject, he didn't want to tell Robin what he wanted to do. "It's all good! It is only a fracture and I get the cast off in 6 weeks. Kinda cool isn't it? I had to convince the nurse to make it black, she wanted to make it yellow!" Robin laughed as he showed Vlad his cast.

In the throne room Robin was going on about his brave confrontation with a vampire and how he lived to tell the tale, Vlad could tell that the Count was getting really annoyed. "Ok Robin, that's enough, it looks like dad will stake himself to get out of listening to you talk all day!" Vlad joked, Robin looked a bit disappointed but still had a huge grin on his face. But before Robin could say anything Vlad's eyes turned as black as coal and two fangs emerged from his mouth.

"SLAYER!" Vlad hissed and both the Count and Vlad sped out of the room. Robin sighed, "Great... wait for me..." Robin yelled as he ran out of the throne room. A young blond male came walking up to the Dracula castle dressed in a long brown trench coat and a black hat, well that's not original. "Okay I have just arrived at the castle and there have been seven events that have proven some vampire live here..." the young slayer was talking on the phone. "I thought they would have learnt from the last time this place was attacked" the young man hanged up his phone and pulled out a stake.

Vlad and the Count sped into the front entrance way while being careful to not be seen. They could both hear the slayers conversation on the phone, "I told you dad! It was a stupid idea coming back here!" Vlad pointed out, the Count was speechless. Then Robin ran into the front entrance out of breath, "Wow! Thanks for leaving me behind..." Robin could finish what he was going to say when Vlad pulled him into the corner where the slayer couldn't see him. "Shhhh!" Vlad hissed through his fangs, "Ok dad what is the plan..." Vlad covered Robin's mouth so that he couldn't say a word.

The young slayer was looking around the place to figure out his plan of attack, while inside the Count and Vlad was deciding on a plan to get out of this mess. Vlad was still covering Robin's mouth, so Robin bite him, "Owwww! Robin that hurt" Vlad pulled away his hand and his eyes were red with anger. "Hey sorry Vlad, but I wanted to join in" Robin said apologetically, then the young slayer heard the yell and kicked open the door.

"Die you evil blood sucker!" the young slayer though the stake at the Count. Before the stake could dust his father Vlad used his telepathy the freeze it in the air. "Ha-ha Vladdy, well done! This training thing is actually worth it!" the Count cheered. Vlad clicked his fingers and the stake burst into flames, the slayer was shocked at the great power this young vampire had and pulled out an argentalium knife. The slayer launched himself at the young vampire, Vlad quickly dodged his attack.

This felt too easy for Vlad, this slayer was probably new to the guild and came here to prove to them that he could slay a vampire. The slayer still didn't back down as he took a few more swipes at Vlad missing him every time. Vlad hissed out of defence, this slayer has come into his house and threaten his family. Then Vlad got distracted, the slayer must have cut his hand in the attack and a drop of blood hit the floor. Vlad's eyes turned black and his mouth began to water, he had never smelt anything that sweet before, not even Robin's blood smelt that way.

Vlad slowly approached the slayer, his fangs were out ready to bite. "Wait Vlad! Snap out of it!" Robin yelled, breaking Vlad out of his trance. Vlad clicked his fingers and the slayer froze, then he sped out of the room leaving the Count and Robin with the frozen slayer. Vlad was up in his room for the rest of the day, the fight had really worn him out even though it looked very easy. The Count had hypnotised the slayer to leave, he hadn't quite mastered blocking a vampire's hypnotism yet.

Around dinner time Vlad finally came out of his room, he needed to eat. The Count, Robin and Renfield were in the throne room about to start dinner when Vlad sped into the room, hoping Renfield didn't see. "Ahhh Vladdy! Come and sit, Renfield has created your favourite dish in honour of saving your father from a slayer" the Count push Vlad into his chair, this was the first time the Count was happy about Renfield mind wipe. Renfield ran in with trays of food and went back into the kitchen, "Thanks dad! But I think we have to talk..." the Count cut off the rest of Vlad's sentence, "Here Vlad I have picked out a bottle of the finest".

The Count poured two glasses of blood for his son and himself, Robin felt a bit left out. Vlad pushed the glass away "But dad I don't drink blood, only soy substitute" the Counts eyes went red but then back to the normal colour. He didn't want to argue with his son about blood again, "Okay Vladdy, I will have it" the Count still said with a sharp tone. "Anyway dad, what happened to that slayer, did you bite him..." Vlad said with a forceful tone. The Count lent back in his chair, "No... Unfortunately! But I did hypnotise him to forget this place" the Count was quite pleased with himself.

"What... why? What happens if he comes back... with more slayers, they could find out I am the Chosen One and stake us both!" Vlad yelled the thunder shook the walls of the castle. "You ran off to your room! What else was I going to do!" the Count yelled, Vlad stood up from his chair "Alright we are leaving, we can't stay here waiting to be dusted!" Vlad ordered. "You can't order me around boy... I am you Regent and who is going to train you" the Count pointed out.

"I think I have had enough training, I'll find another trainer when we get back to Garside! Now we are leaving as soon as the sun goes down tomorrow." Vlad strode off, leaving a shocked Robin and an angry Count Dracula.

_Thanks for reading :) please R&R!_


	18. Chapter 18

**This is my first fan fiction, I hope all you Young Dracula fans out there will not be disappointed. I will be trying to update as soon as I can, but I hope you enjoy. DISCLAIMER-I do not own Young Dracula or the characters/storylines. **

**Chapter 18 – The Goodbye (FINAL CHAPTER)**

The Count still didn't want to leave but Vlad finally convinced him to come back to Garside because that was where Miss McCauley was. The hardest part was trying to convince the council that is was a good idea to leave Transylvania. "I still think that Vladimir needs to be around his Transylvanian culture if he wants to ever become the next Grand High Vampire" the Council went on, Vlad hated being called by his full name.

"But you see if we stay here there is a high chance that the Slayers will find us and dust Vlad" the Count argued their point. "Yes Augustus, we need the Chosen One to stay in hiding so that he will not be staked before his coronation at 18 years old" one of the other council members argued. Augustus looked up at Count Dracula, "If he gets training and does not lose his Transylvanian traditions he can leave Transylvania" the High Council nodded in agreement and flew off.

Stefan was out of the job so he left the castle without a word to anyone, not even Vlad. Robin was upstairs packing, he was a little upset about leaving this castle but was glad he could still be around Vlad. Most of the castle was packed up and Vlad was glad he got his way and that he could return to a semi-normal life. But Vlad knew what he had to do and this may hurt both him and Robin but it was the right thing to do.

While Renfield was packing the hearse, Vlad sped over to him without stepping out from the shadows and whispered in his ear. Robin couldn't hear a word Vlad said but he knew he was up to something. Robin and Vlad help Renfield finish off the packing and went back inside the castle to find the Count. "Vladdy, I am going to miss this place. I really loved this castle" the Count said as he sat on his throne.

"Come on dad, we have to go, we don't want to arrive back at Garside when the sun is up" They all got into the hearse, Vlad looked back at the castle, he was glad he was leaving this place. The Count decided to fly home, to clear his head and also travelling by bat is a faster way to get back to Garside. It was just Vlad, Robin and Renfield in the car, Robin had been drawing most of the trip, but he felt that something was about to change.

Earlier that day Vlad had sped over to Renfield to tell him to stop over in Stokley. This was Vlad's only chance of getting Robin back home, Robin wouldn't really notice anyway because he never looks out of the window. The car suddenly stopped and Robin looked up, "We can't be there already, I swear the trip was always longer" Robin pulled back the curtains and saw a small yellow house. He knew this house, but thought he was never going to see it again.

"Vlad what are we doing here!" Robin looked over to his friend, Vlad was turned away from Robin. "Robin I want to give you a better life, you don't want to be a vampire, and you deserve to have a life... a normal life" Robin was shocked, he could believe that his only friend was doing this to him. "No Vlad you can't!" But before Robin could argue Vlad turn to his friend, he saw the fang scare on Robin's neck and sighed.

Vlad eyes turned yellow as he stared deeper into Robin's eyes, Robins face went blank "Robin you are going to forget about me and about vampires, you are going to live a normal life, free form vampires. You won't come and find me or my family, you will stay here and make new friends" Vlad clicked his fingers and left Robin back in Stokley. Vlad had also hypnotised the Branaugh's to thinking that Robin had just been away at boarding school. This is how it was meant to be, Vlad sat back in the car silent for the rest of the trip.

The Count was in the throne room sitting on his throne reading the latest Vampire Times. He had been home for a few hours and even saw Miss McCauley just before school started. Vlad walked into the school and Renfield was still unpacking the hearse, he was glad he was home, "Vladdy you could have been here hours ago if you went by bat" Vlad place down his bags. "Dad I am not going to turn into a flying rodent, it's not natural and it is disgusting" Vlad stood up and walked over to the fridge.

The Count looked around the room, "Vlad where is that annoying breather..." Vlad sighed. "Dad, I took him back to Stokley... I wanted Robin to have a normal life even though I cannot" Vlad grabbed a glass and filled it up with soy blood from the fridge. "Vladdy don't be so upset, breathers and vampires are a dangerous mix, anyway you are going to be the next Grand High Vampire, you are going to lead the vampires into the future and you couldn't have done that with a breather around" the Count went back to his paper.

Vlad smiled, even though Robin wasn't there Vlad was going to fight for what Robin and he believed in. Vlad was going to bring peace between breathers and vampires. His friendship with Robin taught him that it could be done, his best friend accepted him as a vampire and trusted in Vlad to rule a whole race. Vlad will never forget what Robin had taught him about himself and about friendship.

**THE END...**

_Thanks for everyone that read my fanfic, I really enjoyed writing it :) So this was my interpretation of what happened between season 2 and 3, so this sync back into season 3. Thanks for all of your support :)_


End file.
